


Under This Orange Sky

by mari_oharas_lemons



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, First Time, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Someone give these two a hug, Souyo Week 2020, Spilling out feelings, Text messaging, Texting, birthday fic, happy birthday yosuke 2020, i really need to explore that more it could be fun to write about and a good character study lmao, words are useless, yosuke has a ton of internalized homophonia fight me, yosuke is needy, yu has a bad relationship with both of his parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: My (late) contribution to Souyo week 2020!Each chapter will be roughly 1000 words of (mostly) fluffy, Souyo goodness. Chapters marked with a * are NSFW, so avoid those if you just want fluffDay 1: Father's Day/CloudyDay 2: Yosuke's Birthday/SunnyDay 3: Feel/Windy*Day 4: Sound/RainyDay 5: Taste/SnowyDay 6: Scent/StormyDay 7: Sight/Foggy
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Day One: Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is late! I've been kinda busy as of late, and didn't have a ton of time to write ;-;

  
  


Yosuke knew that Yu didn’t have the best relationship with his father. 

In all honesty, even calling it a “relationship” was a bit of a stretch. His entire life, Yu had hardly had any type of bond with either of his parents, but his father was always especially distant. A bit before they had started dating, Yu had explained to his partner about his mother’s flakiness, her tendency to be gone for days or weeks at a time with no prior notice, leaving the poor boy on his own to fend for himself from the time he was seven, relying on her son’s own will and various handouts from neighbors to keep him going. His father, on the other hand, was even worse, often taking off to Russia for months on what he claimed was “business”, but Yu had since come to understand was most likely embezzling funds in and out of the corrupt nation. 

As such, father’s day had never meant that much of anything to him. Why should he choose to honor and celebrate somebody who hardly acknowledged his existence at the best of times, anyways? But now that he was in Inaba, with a loving uncle who had shown him more attention and affection in the past few months than either of his parents had in his whole life, that suddenly was a much different story. Yu had told Yosuke of his plans to cook brunch with Nanako and take Dojima out for a picnic back at the beginning of the month, so his not picking up the phone should’ve made sense to Yosuke. This was supposed to be a day for his family, not for his partner.

But shoulda, coulda, woulda. The clock on Yosuke’s phone read eleven am. Normally, he too would probably be doing something with his father, but the woman who was supposed to be taking his place today had gone into labor early the day before, and with nobody available to fill in so last moment, Yosuke’s father had rushed out of the house at seven am, promising that he’d be back as soon as he could so that he and Yosuke could go fishing down by the river, like they did every year on father’s day. The change in plans definitely sucked, but that was just one of the many reasons Yosuke was in a bad mood on this particular day.

For one thing, he had tripped on the way up the stairs to get back into bed this morning, and had ended up landing really hard straight on his right knee, not doing much to help an already-existing TV World injury heal. Later on, his video game console decided to short-circuit, meaning he would have to go and get it repaired. He tried watching some TV to get his mind off of it, but ended up with a raging headache instead. All he wanted was to call his boyfriend, and get his mind off of everything.

But of course, that couldn’t happen. Of course, all of this shit had to have happened while he was off with his uncle and cousin. As much as he wanted to call, Yosuke instead settled with opening and closing the messaging app again and again, typing out little paragraphs. He probably wasn’t going to send any of them, but typing out the cascades of messages destined to never be seen by their intended recipient helped him feel somewhat better, at least. 

He looked at the jumble of words on his phone screen and sighed. Sure, messages could work relatively well as a method of expressing himself, but they never seemed to be able to work  _ well enough.  _ He couldn’t really blame the messages themselves, though, as much as he could blame himself. He wasn’t  _ mad, _ per se, at his lack of skill with words, he was just a bit annoyed that they couldn’t do what he needed them to. He had always been better with physical affection than he had been with verbal affection, his lack of skill with the pen only really came back to bite him at times like these, when hugging his boyfriend was out of the question. He sighed, letting his mind blankly scan over the message he had oh-so eloquently written. 

> _ Hey Yu. Ik ur busy rn, but I just wanted to tell u that I love u. Ngl, I haven’t rlly had the best day 2day. This is prolly gonna sound embarrassing, but fuck it. I just wanna cuddle up w/ u rn and never let go. I’m sorry for bothering u, but I just wanted to get that off of my chest. Love u _

Yosuke flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. His headache was beginning to come back, of course. Couldn’t he ever manage to catch a break? Maybe taking a nap would help. Yeah, on second thought, that sounded great. He moved his neck around, enjoying the cracking his bones made, sent his message, and tossed his phone onto the ground next to him.

He was just getting comfortable when he heard his phone buzz. Yawning, the brunette stretched out his hand to grab it. 

< _ What? Yosuke, you need to talk? _

> _ Talk, talk about what? _

Yosuke bit his lip, and all too quickly, he realized. _Oh, shit. The message!_ Suddenly not tired anymore, he bolted awake, trying his best to craft a response.

> _ Fuck uh.. _

_ >Don’t worry about me. I feel like shit 4 bothering u 2day. Go and have fun w/ ur family _

_ <Yosuke _

_ <I got home over an hour ago. It was just brunch _

Yosuke’s eyes widened, and he felt himself smile, despite his brain warning him that  _ maybe being happy that your boyfriend is done spending a holiday he usually is spiteful towards with the closest thing he’ll ever get to a true father  _ was not the best idea. He almost scolded himself for such a thought, but he knew that if he told Yu about it, the silver-haired boy would insist that Yosuke mattered more to him than any stupid holiday ever could. 

_ >Oh _

_ >If it’s not 2 much trouble, than yeah, I’d rlly appreciate that _

_ >I just wanna be with u rn. I think that’d help me more than anything _

_ <Well if that’s the case, I’m all too happy to oblige _

_ <Hold on tight, okay babe? I’ll be there in a few minutes _

_ <Love you _

Yosuke smiled. He responded with a quick “Love you too”, before going out to look at the window and wait for Yu to come walking up the front path. Maybe today wouldn’t suck so much after all. 


	2. Day Two: Yosuke's Birthday

Humans are a communicative species, animals who have perfected thousands of verbal languages over millions of years in order to find the most superior way of communicating between each other. But sometimes, those millions of years aren’t enough to perfect said languages. Somehow, after all of this time, human words still lack a certain  _ something. _

It seems almost hypocritical as a species to admit that our so-called “perfect” form of 

communication is, in fact, highly flawed, but that was exactly what Yosuke was doing as he lay side-by-side to his perfect, enigmatic boyfriend on his seventeenth birthday. 

As cliche as it sounded, the day couldn’t have been any more perfect. The weather was bright and sunny, the world around him was bright, and Yosuke was in a better mood than he had been since Yu had confessed a few weeks earlier. He had insisted to his friends and his family to not make a big deal out of the day. If anything, Yosuke’s crippling lack of self-esteem made him feel guilty of being the recipient of so much attention. He was lucky enough that his friends and family understood, and just greeted him with gentle “happy birthday”s as they passed each other in the halls or casually through text. 

Of course, there had to be exceptions to every rule. In no universe was Yu Narukami going to allow his perfect, beautiful, absolute treasure of a boyfriend to have a normal day. Around nine that morning, Yu had texted Yosuke that he had some plans for the two of them, and that he’d meet him outside of his place in half an hour. He insisted it wasn’t going to be a big deal or anything, but Yosuke still didn’t feel completely comfortable with the idea of being the center of attention. Still, he didn’t bother putting up a fight, because at this point, he knew it was useless; once Yu had made up his mind, it was final. 

True to his promise, once he met up with Yu outside of his house that morning, the day had been rather low-key. After an embrace and a kiss and a wish for a happy birthday, the two held hands as they walked by the riverbank, admiring the oh-so familiar, yet equally foriegn scenery. Once they’d found a spot that was far enough away from the town, but close enough that the nearest house’s rooftop was still in view, they stopped their trek, and lay down next to each other, hand in hand. 

Yosuke sighed, perfectly content, and felt Yu squeeze his hand. He squeezed back, and heard his partner blow a bit of air out of his nose. Yosuke smiled at that, and scooted a bit closer to him. He still wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable with physical affection yet, but whenever he was in the mood, he could be quite the cuddle bug, much to Yu’s delight (and tendency to tease).

“Something on your mind, partner?” Yu asked, ruffling the brunette’s hair with his left hand. Yosuke finished snuggling up to his boyfriend, and shook his head. 

“Nope, not at all. Why, is my cuddling you causing you to worry?”

“No, absolutely not.” He felt a low chuckle emanating from Yu’s chest, and prided himself at its inaudibility. Nobody else had the right to get this close to the boy next to him, that was a privilege that belonged to Yosuke and to Yosuke alone. 

“Well, that’s good.” He responded. He paused for a second. “I kinda don’t wanna ruin the magic of the moment by telling you what’s on my mind, if that makes sense.” He explained. “Like I said though, it’s nothing bad, I swear!”

“What, gotta take a shit or something?” Yu asked. 

Yosuke felt himself turning a couple of different shades of red. “What?! No, absolutely not! What on earth made you think that?”  
“I dunno, it’s a pretty common thing that could be used to break the atmosphere.”

“Well, congratulations on doing that, partner.” Yosuke said, fake annoyance thick in his voice. 

“Well, hey, now you don’t have to worry about ruining the moment with whatever it is you wanna say, I already took the liberty of doing that for you.” Yosuke swatted Yu lightly on the arm, rolling his eyes at the fake yelp the boy made in response.

“I mean, if you really wanna hear, I guess there’s no harm in speaking my mind.” Yosuke peaked back out at the sky, half of his vision covered by his boyfriend’s shirt. Not that he minded, of course. “In all honesty, I still have no idea what I’ve done to deserve you and all the attention and affection you love to shower me with. Don’t get me wrong, I love you more than I ever knew I was capable of loving someone, but sometimes I still worry that one day you’re gonna wake up from whatever dream it is that you’re having, and come to your senses. Realize that there are so many other, better guys out there, ones who don’t have all this internalized homophobia and a crippling lack of self-esteem. Ones who don’t fall into trash cans from their bikes because they’re too busy daydreaming to pay attention to what’s right in front of them. You know what I mean.”

“I do.” Yu nodded, and Yosuke saw his gaze focused on the curtain of blue above them. “And I know that just telling you that all of that isn’t true isn’t enough. You know all of that, and I know that you know all of that.” He pulled Yosuke closer, and Yosuke opted to rest his head on Yu’s chest. It was his first time doing so, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t trembling a bit. Mercifully, Yu chose not to bring it up, instead opting to stroke his back. “Honestly, I think you just need to be shown. I know actions speak louder than words for you.”

“I also don’t want it to come off as though I’m accusing you of not doing that enough, either. Because you are, and you’re doing a fantastic job at it, too.” Yosuke sighed. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think that at all.” Yu responded. “There aren’t easy answers to this kinda stuff. I  _ wish  _ that I could say something right now that would help change your mind, but I  _ know  _ that I can’t, because this isn’t fiction. For now, I’ll just keep on doing what I’m doing. I won’t ever let you forget that you’re loved, and that’s a promise.”

“Thank you.” Yosuke said quietly. 

“You’re welcome.” His partner responded in the same tone of voice, stroking his hair, leaning down and kissing the top of Yosuke’s head.

“Happy birthday, Yosuke. I love you so much, and I’ll keep on saying that as much as I have to. I’ll never tire of those words.”

He never did tire of those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an author, I really do love talking about how imperfect words are, huh


	3. Day Three: Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, this chapter is a biiiit NSFW, so don't read it if you aren't into that kinda stuff

Yu tasted like strawberries once he finally granted Yosuke access to his mouth. The two were sitting alone on Yu’s couch, enveloped in one another’s arms as they slowly and passionately presented their love in a way that was hard to beat. Their tongues intertwined, rolling alongside each other like the perfectly ferocious waves of a typhoon. Yosuke sighed into his partner’s mouth, running his tongue along the top of Yu’s mouth. In return, his boyfriend chose to move his tongue into Yosuke’s mouth, a surprise, to be sure, but not an unwelcome one.

Yosuke stopped what he was doing as soon as Yu's tongue began to move along the back of his upper jawline, about a centimeter behind his teeth. Sucking in air the best he could through his nose, Yosuke’s body jolted. That felt… really good. He heard his partner make a pleased sound before doing it again, prompting the same reaction. Yosuke had no idea that his mouth was _ this  _ sensitive, or that it was sensitive at all, in fact. He’d never really given making out much thought prior to getting with Yu, but now that he’d actually tried it? Good lord, he was nearly positive that he was addicted. 

Yosuke felt Yu’s hand slide up his toso, bringing a bit of his tee-shirt with it as well. They pulled back for air, and Yu looked at him, a silent query in his eyes. Yosuke nodded. “Go ahead.” He said with a smile, surprised at how out of breath he sounded.

The two resumed their previous positions, but this time with Yu slowly pulling Yosuke’s shirt up, revealing the pale skin inch by painstakingly slow inch. He whined a bit, and felt Yu’s free hand wrap around him even tighter. That was a good sign, if there ever was one.

Once he had over half of his chest exposed, the two broke apart once more, just momentarily, as Yu pulled Yosuke’s shirt off entirely. The cool air of his partner’s bedroom hit his skin, and surprisingly, he didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed. If anything, he felt powerful. Magnamic. Sexy.

Yosuke felt Yu’s gaze on the newly exposed skin, and revealed the sensation. “Like what you see?” He asked, teasingly. The comment broke Yu out of his stupor. 

“Like? I’d go more along the lines of ‘love’, if I were going to choose.” He responded, a smirk on his face.

Well, two could certainly play that game. “Well, I know I’d  _ love  _ to see what you’ve got hiding under those popped collars of yours.” Yosuke sprawled his hands along Yu’s still-clothed chest. 

“Well, I’d hate to deprive you of such a view, my darling.” He responded smartly. Yosuke smiled-- a true, wide smile-- and in a move much unlike his partners, nearly ripped Yu’s white polo shirt off.

Yosuke didn’t know what he was expecting to feel, but somehow it was even better than what he had imagined. He slid his hands along Yu’s abs, feeling proud as he watched goosebumps form in their wake. Traveling upwards, he tangled those same hands in Yu’s chest hair, running the pads of his fingers along his nipples until they were firm and taunt. 

“Fuck.” Yu swore. Yosuke backed off. “Something wrong? Too much?” He asked, concern washing over his face. Yu shook his head. 

“Anything but. Please, for the love of all things good, don’t stop.”

Yosuke kissed his cheek. “Okay, but only if you start to reciprocate, my love.” He pulled away with a wink and enjoyed the particularly devilish grin that Yu flashed him, feeling a wave of arousal spike through him as that very same face had to fight to keep it’s composure under Yosuke’s ministrations. 

Once Yu’s hands were on Yosuke’s chest, he easily found out why. He had played with his own nipples to the thought of Yu before (more than once, he may add). But of course, nothing could have prepared him for the real thing. Under the skillful fingers of his partner, they were hard in no time. He gasped, and Yu leaned forward, claiming his mouth once again in a sloppy kiss that was more tongue than anything else. Yosuke felt himself growing hard as well, and based on the small movements that Yu made against his knee, it was a fair guess that he was too. Good, all that meant was that the two would be learning about all kinds of new feelings that afternoon.

Of course, they were much better than either of them could have ever hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Fuck I don't know what to write  
> My brain: Porn! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a lot worse than my usual content, I'm tired


End file.
